If I Am
by My Sharpie Is Green
Summary: What happens when Ron decides to tell Hermione how he really feels about her? Fluffy Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Nine Days or their song If I Am (which this fic is based on/inspired by). So there's that. Short, fluffy, and to the point.

**.x. If I Am .x.**

The snow fell softly around them as Ron and Hermione walked through Hogsmeade together. It was only early December, but the looming spirit of Christmas could be seen all around them. Lamps were hung with garland, wreaths were tacked onto doors, and signs advertising holiday sales were plastered onto windows. As they strolled, Ron watched Hermione carefully—he had promised himself that he would finally tell her how he felt about her that day. Indeed, his stomach felt as though the entire Butterfly House had moved into it.

When he glanced over again, he saw her rubbing her hands together. They were pink with the cold.

"Here," he said, taking off his own gloves.

"What, Ron, no. Your hands will be freezing, then."

"Just take them. I have other ways of keeping my hands warm."

She slipped the gloves on.

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"Like this," he whispered as he slipped one of his hands into hers. He thought he saw her blush, but it was hard to tell—her cheeks were already bright pink with the cold.

"Did you do Snape's essay yet?" she asked as they walked down further.

"Er….kind of. Um, Hermione, can I ask you something?" He had stopped on the lawn of the Shrieking Shack.

"Of course," she said. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of hope pass over her eyes, but in the blink of an eye it was gone, and he assumed it was a trick of the light.

"I…" He paused. He couldn't do it. It had seemed like a brilliant plan when he made it—he had planned to be nonchalant about it, to be slick and suave. But what was the use? Who would want to go out with a Weasley, especially _this_ Weasley? After all, Charlie and Bill's jobs were exciting, Fred and George were great at making anyone laugh and even had their own joke shop, and what was his greatest accomplishment? Being Harry Potter's best friend. "I was wondering if you could look my essay over, I don't think I got it quite right."

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you were agreeing to check mine and Harry's homework again?"

She looked at him in disgust. "You're so stupid, Ron," she said bitterly before walking away. As he saw her back retreating, he panicked. He had never been the brightest crayon in the box, but for once he knew exactly what he had been supposed to do.

"Hermione!"

She ignored his call, and only started to walk faster. He chased after her and reached out, grabbing the crook of her elbow. "Please…" he said.

"What?" she said. Her voice was a mixture of fury and hurt.

"I…there's something else I want to ask you too." This was a now or never situation. Before he had time to convince himself to do otherwise, Ron leaned down and kissed her cold lips softly. As he pulled away, she threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a crowded street, began to twirl her around.

"Ron!" she laughed, "Put me down! Ron, let go of me!"

He set her down on the ground again, and then looked at her for a long while. "Never," he whispered. She smiled sweetly at him and nearly burst into tears. He pulled her tightly into him again. Off in the distance he could see Malfoy approaching, but he didn't care at the moment. For once, everything with Hermione had gone right.

"Hermione," he said quietly, "I think we've become something of a road block." Before she had time to respond, he swung her into his arms bride style and began to carry her off as she laughed.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck again, he smiled and was strongly reminded of something he had heard before—_The answers we find are never what we had in mind, so we make it up as we go along…_

**A/N: **So that's it. And I've posted three one-shots and a new chapter of one of my running fics (all written today) so I think I'll go find something a bit more productive to do. R&R!


End file.
